A Worthy Opponent
by hope2x
Summary: First Outlaw Queen fic. My take on how they could have brought Robin and Regina together after the tattoo reveal. Just wanted to explore how an interaction could have gone.
1. Chapter 1

**First Outlaw Queen fic. I ship Regina and happiness, so i want to explore this ship. Starts soon after Neal hitched a ride to Neverland.**

* * *

"What is that?" Emma asked, standing immediately and looking up towards the sky.

"It can't be the shadow _again_." Mary Margaret said disbelievingly, joining her daughter.

"Pan's shadow will bring any child it can. It doesn't take a break." Hook didn't feel the need to confirm their suspicion. He'd been here long enough to know exactly what that sound was. Another soul coming to be trapped on the dreaded island.

"But this is the third one. I thought it was searching for Henry. Why keep bringing boys?" She asked and the pirate shrugged.

"I told you Pan is a demon. He would probably bring every boy here if he could." He said and Emma pointed up.

"There, look."

Just then, they saw the dark figure appear above their heads. Even Regina's interest was peaked and she stood from her spot just outside the camp site. She crossed her arms and tilted her head.

"That doesn't look like a child." She saw the body hanging from the shadow and knew without a doubt, it was not a small boy at all. There was a violent jerking motion before the large body suddenly started dropping.

"He's falling!" Mary Margaret yelled and Regina paused to roll her eyes at the incredibly observant comment. She did manage to resist a sarcastic retort before reaching a hand out and the body that was descending fast, no more than twenty yards away, stopped abruptly in the air.

"I thought we decided magic was a bad idea." Emma turned towards her and Regina kept her hand in place, though she narrowed her eyes on the blonde.

"You wanted to let him fall to his death? This coming from the _savior_?" She let a small sneer slip at the overused title. Emma did manage to look a little embarrassed, but said nothing. Regina slowly lowered her hand and saw the man's body drop gracefully to the ground.

"Stay back." David ordered, his hand lifting his sword in front of him. "We don't know anything about him. He could be dangerous." He stepped in front of the group and began walking towards the fallen man. His wife and daughter, followed by the pirate went after him and Regina watched them for a few seconds before doing the same. By the time they reached him, the man was on his feet, his own hand quickly bringing his crossbow in front of him in defense.

"Who are you?!" He called out, looking over their faces. Mary Margaret rose her own bow and Emma had her sword out in an instant. Regina stayed behind them, but her eyes were narrowed on the man.

"We're no threat." David stood tall, though the man in front of him definitely had him in size.

"You say that with a sword aimed at my throat. Forgive me if I don't feel reassured." He tilted his head with a small, not completely genuine smile. Regina snorted from her position behind the group. She didn't feel the apprehension the others in her group seemed to.

"There are many dangers on this island. I can't take any chances. You understand." David gave the same look back and the men held their threatening positions.

"Well I am not one. Not to you, unless it is you who holds my boy captive." He glanced around, looking for any indication of his son.

"The shadow…it took your son as well?" Mary Margaret finally lowered her bow just slightly, seeing the look in his eyes behind the confident demeanor. He glanced her way.

"Yes. Have you…have you seen him?" He faltered just slightly then, worry coming closer to the surface. Mary Margaret put her arrow away and her bow over her shoulder again.

"I'm sorry. We've heard the shadow a few times last night and today. But you're the first we've actually seen up close." She placed her hand on David's arm until he got the hint and lowered his sword. Seeing that, the other man lowered his weapon as well and Emma followed suit.

"You're here to rescue someone as well?" He looked at the group again, more closely this time.

"My son." Emma stood forward and Regina forced herself to take a deep breath, trying not to react to Emma's constant phrasing. The man looked at Emma and tilted his head just slightly.

"Are you…I'm sorry are you Emma?" He asked and Emma's eyes widened just slightly.

"Who are you?" She took a small step and narrowed her eyes again.

"Forgive me, name's Hood. Robin Hood." He inclined his head and Emma shook hers.

"Robin Hood?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "At least it's better than Tinkerbelle." She shrugged.

"Um…thanks?" His confusion was clear.

"Sorry…long story." She said and Regina rolled her eyes. "How do you know who I am?"

"I just assumed you are the one Neal kept talking about." He said simply but Emma's expression dropped. She shook her head a few times and took another step.

"How do you know Neal? When did he tell you about me?" She asked quickly. Robin looked at her in confusion before realization dawned and he took a breath before responding.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to drop that on you. I remember now he said you would think him dead." While everyone looked on in shock, Regina just kept studying him. She felt a nagging feeling, but couldn't place it.

"He's…he's not dead?" Emma's eyes were wide, her complexion suddenly pale.

"Not until I get my hands on him." Robin muttered. He was trying to be kind to them, but his anger was coming back and he forgot to hold it in.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma got immediately defensive, still trying to process the new information, but hearing his threat clear. David stepped closer to his daughter, his hand finding his sword once again.

"That man is the reason my boy is here." He looked right into her eyes. "I was so foolish to allow him to use my son." He turned then, shaking his head and clenching his jaw.

"Okay, everyone calm down." Mary Margaret took a cautionary step into the tension filled triangle. "What do you mean? What happened?" She asked and Robin took a few deep breaths, looking around the forest.

"Neal wanted to get here, but he couldn't find a way. He got an idea…to summon the shadow. But you need a child. He asked to use my Roland. I…I accepted. The shadow came and your mate got a hold of him. It should have worked perfectly." He said frustratingly.

"But the shadow came back." Hook filled in. Robin looked up and nodded solemnly.

"He was surrounded by me and my men. But it came quietly early this morning and we weren't prepared."

"It's okay. We'll get them both back." Mary Margaret said determinedly. She looked to the less enthusiastic group, but wasn't deterred.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked.

"We're…working on it." Emma glanced at him, still trying to process the new news. She turned slowly and started walking back towards the camp. Mary Margaret grew concerned with her daughter and followed after.

"I suggest joining us, mate." Hook addressed Robin, his expression serious. "You won't survive alone."

"I can't just wait around to save my son."

"We know. We'll get them. Pan wants these boys though. He's not just going to hurt them." David nodded his head, his confidence playing clearly in his tone. Robin looked him up and down before making his decision.

"Very well." He gave them a nod and David turned to follow his family. Robin glanced at the remaining two. "Could someone tell me how I did not meet my death with the ground?" He asked and Hook smirked.

"That would be this lovely lass." He nodded at Regina who promptly rolled her eyes. Hook kept his grin as he made his way back into camp.

Robin turned to Regina for the first time. She hadn't spoken a single word and he was just now truly looking at her. He took a small step as his eyes moved over her face, something in the back of his mind nagging at him, though he couldn't figure it out. He cleared his throat and tried to shake out of it.

"You saved me?" He asked, his voice quiet and lacking any of his earlier frustrations. Regina's gaze was caught in his and she took an extra second.

"I merely lifted a hand. The magic did the rest." She tried to shrug it off, though it was nice to get a little recognition.

"A woman with magic. Fascinating." He kept studying her features, trying to determine what that feeling was. "Well, thank you…" He tilted his head, clearly waiting for her to fill in the end.

"Um…Regina." She swallowed. "And you're welcome." She did appreciate the rare thanks.

"Regina." He repeated, letting the name roll around in his mind.

"Yes." Regina shifted, feeling suddenly awkward. When she finally decided she needed to walk away, his voice halted her again.

"You're not like the others." He said, still in a curious tone.

"What, not infuriatingly optimistic?" She gave a small smirk, remembering one of the few things Emma said she truly agreed with.

"Something like that, I suppose." He gave her a small smile. "Why are you here?"

"My son." She said and he tilted his head.

"Your son was taken too?"

"My son…is also Emma's son. It's…it's complicated. " She waved her hand dismissively. Robin shrugged.

"Your child has three parents? That's not the worst fate. Mine only has one and that one failed him." He frowned, turning his head away and trying not to get caught up on his anger towards himself.

"You raise your son alone?" Regina watched his face, understanding his feelings better than anyone else. He nodded.

"His mother passed long ago." He said and yet again, Regina knew she shared his pain.

"Well as you said, my son has three parents and we've all managed to fail him." Regina's own anger rose and she turned away. She began walking and startled when a hand grazed her elbow. She spun back around.

"They may be…infuriatingly optimistic, as you put it." He paused and grinned. Regina felt an odd compulsion to return it, but managed to resist. "But they are right. We will save our boys." Somehow, his confidence didn't make her want to throw up her lunch as it did the others. Instead, she allowed a small nod.

"Yes we will." Regina looked into his eyes and felt that odd nagging sensation again. She didn't like the confusion she felt and turned quicker this time, walking away before he could catch her.

* * *

Regina knew his eyes were on her. She could feel them. She should have snapped by now. She normally would have. Stomped over to him and sneered a few threats to scare him away from her. For some reason though, she wasn't doing that. That feeling…that tugging she felt from within didn't go away. It actually had her eyes wandering a bit as well.

She looked him over several times. He was tall. Strong. He wore a thick leather vest to protect his chest and torso and cuffs starting at his wrists, nearly reaching his elbows. It seemed his bow was his weapon of choice, though he had a few daggers placed to use when needed. She could tell, he was not inexperienced.

At some point though, she just couldn't take the camp any longer. Between the incessant chatter from the Charmings, Emma's constant confusion and Hook's kicked puppy look, Regina just needed a break. Without an explanation, she got up from the log she'd been sitting on and headed into the woods. She did hear an annoying call from Mary Margaret saying something about the danger of being alone, but she ignored it and continued on, spending the next few minutes in a glorious silence.

Until she heard the snap.

A branch broke near her and Regina spun around. Her eyes were everywhere, but she'd wandered too far from camp now and couldn't see or hear the others. She turned slower, and listened closely, trying to determine the cause of her disruption.

"Who's there?" She asked, her voice holding that familiar threatening tone. She kept her eyes peeled and heard another sound behind her. She spun fast. "I said, who's there?" Her tone grew even harder.

"Am I scaring you?" A boy, maybe a few years older than her own son, stepped out from behind a large tree. He had a smirk that Regina guessed stemmed from years of observing Pan.

"I'm sorry, I don't fear little children with sticks." She gave her own signature smirk and the boy stood taller, masking the intimidation she knew he felt.

"You will." He lifted a small blade and lunged forward. Regina immediately lifted her hand, but just as faint wisps of purple mist crackled at her fingertips, the boy's body jerked back and was held, suspended in the air.

"Now that is no way to treat a lady." Robin held the boy up by the back of his clothing. When the kid tried to whip the hand holding the knife towards him, Robin grabbed his wrist, squeezing painfully. "Drop it." He used a patronizing tone and the boy sneered. Regina crossed her arms in front of the suspended boy and let a small smile slip.

"Pan will get you both! He'll rip your shadows from your body!" The boy yelled in her face, his own expression turning pained as Robin gripped his wrist tighter.

"Now, what did I just say about the way to treat a lady? It's rude to yell." He twisted the kid's wrist until he couldn't take it and the blade fell to the ground. "Now, say you're sorry." He dropped the kid down right in front of Regina and moved his hands to the boys shoulders.

"I'd rather die!" He spat. Regina tilted her head.

"Very well." She lifted her hands and the boy's eyes widened.

"I'd be careful, boy. I've seen what her magic can do. I'd say sorry before she gets angry." Robin bent to speak closer to the kid. He swallowed hard and looked straight at the ground.

"M'sorry." He mumbled angrilly and Regina smirked. Robin clapped him on the back.

"Very good, lad. Now run along." He stood up straighter but as the boy went to take a step, Robin a grabbed his shirt again. "And you feel free to tell Pan we're coming for our boys. If a single hair on either of their heads is misplaced then…well…" He shrugged and Regina turned that hand she'd been prepared to use against the Lost Boy and aimed it at the tree behind. In only seconds, it burned down to a pile of ash. "Well you get the idea." Robin clapped him on the back again and the boy took off at a sprint.

"I didn't need you." Regina muttered and Robin tilted his head curiously.

"What was that? Oh, you're welcome, milady." He grinned and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I can handle a child." She turned to start walking back to camp and Robin looked after her for a few seconds before jogging and catching up.

"I was just trying to help." He pointed out. Regina glanced at him and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need _help_. Do you have any idea who I am?" She paused to face him, her demeanor nearly making them appear the same size. Robin was impressed. He stepped closer to her, lessening her personal space significantly.

"A very strong woman. A caring and determined mother. An intimidating warrior. A worthy opponent." He had a small smile on his face and Regina was momentarily lost for words. She took a much needed step back and lifted her chin.

"Don't forget, an Evil Queen." She added, her lip curling ever so slightly.

"Well now you're just showing off." Robin grinned again and stepped right past her, ignoring the way her lips parted in her surprise at his response. Regina turned as he kept walking and after a few seconds, she followed.

She kept a few paces back, but her eyes stayed on the ground and she didn't notice Robin had stopped until they were suddenly side by side. He didn't say anything though, and neither did she. Robin simply resumed moving once Regina had caught up and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

"There you are." Emma turned to face them the moment they entered the clearing. "Where'd you two go?"

"Just out for a stroll." Robin shrugged. When the others looked at them curiously, Regina felt her cheeks heat up just slightly at the attention. She saw Hook give a small smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright well, we think we have a plan." Emma looked down at the makeshift map she'd created of Pan's camp. "We're gonna have to split up though."

Emma went on to explain the "plan". Splitting up their group of six into three teams of two in order to sneak into the camp with a smaller chance of detection. They would also have a better chance at getting to Henry if they could come at three different angles.

It was simple. Get in, get out. Fight your way through if you have to. Regina was obviously confident in her own abilities and Emma had learned enough magic from her in the last few days to provide a descent defense if needed. The Charmings knew how to fight and Hook wasn't useless in an altercation. They had a shot and they had to take it. No one was willing to wait any longer.

"So how are we splitting up?" Hook asked once the explanations were done.

"We'll stay together." David placed a hand on Mary Margaret's shoulder and she nodded her agreement.

"Alright, well me and Regina should split up since we both have magic." Emma started. "It'd be helpful to spread that out."

"That's a good idea." Hook nodded. "I'll team with you Swan." He smiled and Emma almost rolled her eyes, but did smile back lightly.

"Alright. Uh, Regina and…um…Robin Hood…you two good with that?" Emma glanced their way. Regina's spine was straight, her expression impassive. Robin moved closer to her side and gave a brief nod.

"I think the Queen and I will work just fine together."

"Perfect." Emma stood and the group went on to gather their belongings, mostly consisting only of weapons at this point. When they had everything, they took off, silent and determined.

"Is everyone ready?" David stood at the point they decided they would separate at, and faced the rest of his group.

"We're ready." Emma said and everyone nodded. She and Hook glanced at each other before turning and walking away together.

"See you on the other side." David nodded at Robin and Regina and placed a hand on his wife's back before continuing straight forward.

"Milady?" Robin gave a small bow and extended his arm forward. Regina shook her head.

"It's Regina." She muttered and started walking off in the opposite direction Emma and Hook had taken. Robin stood for an extra few seconds as he watched her. That nagging feeling was still there, but it wasn't necessarily bothering him. Simply sitting there, telling him there was something special about this woman. Something he couldn't ignore. With a small grin, he caught up to her.

"Yes, your Majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes again. She couldn't help it. But she didn't snap back. She didn't turn and glare. Didn't threaten him. Something told her it wouldn't do any good. He wasn't like other men, she could say that already. Not one to cower easily. That could be interesting though. Maybe she had finally found a worthy opponent of her own.

* * *

**Again, first Outlaw Queen fic. Hope you liked :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"This way." Robin pushed the branches off to the side for Regina as she kept pace behind him.

"How can you be sure?" She looked around, but saw no indication of Pan's camp yet.

"Just trust me." He glanced at her with a hint of a smile. Regina eyed him for a moment before responding.

"I do not simply give trust away freely." She said and he looked at her curiously.

"Really?"

"That surprises you?" She asked, disbelievingly. He gave a small shrug.

"In a way. It takes quite a bit of courage to trust another person. I wouldn't think you lack in that area."

"I _don't_." She bit out. From her position, she couldn't see his grin.

"Well good. Then you're not too scared to trust me."

"I…that's…" Regina shook her head, momentarily lost again for a quick response. She didn't usually have this problem. "It is foolish to place trust in someone you don't even know." She finally responded and Robin considered that.

"Perhaps. But it's smart to trust your gut." He said and Regina tilted her head.

"And how exactly does that pertain?"

"Tell me, Regina…" He paused suddenly and spun to face her, startling her as the distance between them decreased to almost nothing. "What does your gut tell you about me?" He looked directly into her eyes and Regina's breath went shallow. She tilted her chin up slightly and cleared her throat.

"That you are worse at respecting personal space than I am." She said and Robin's lips pulled into a grin.

"_And_, that you know you can trust me." He said knowingly.

Regina opened her mouth to argue, but Robin just turned and walked away. Regina just ended up grumbling under her breath, scolding herself for yet again, coming up empty when looking for a response. They continued on in silence until shouting was heard in the distance and Robin shot an arm out.

"Wait." He froze and Regina had the good sense to remain quiet. She looked over his shoulder, trying to see what had his stopping so abruptly. He reached back and took her arm, pulling her with him as he knelt down. "Look." He whispered.

Regina leaned closer until her face was next to his arm. He pointed out ahead of them and Regina followed the line until she could see a few boys.

"The others must have gotten their attention. They're leaving." She said, watching as the boys seemed to be heading towards the same shouting they heard.

"Not all of them." He shifted his position slightly. "I can see a few standing by-" He stopped suddenly and sucked in a breath. Regina's eyes flitted between him and the camp ground, but she couldn't see much from her spot.

"What is it?" She asked fearfully. When Robin still didn't answer, his eyes hard and focused ahead, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Robin?"

"My boy. I see him." He said and Regina got even closer to lean in and see. Her eyes widened and she held her breath as she saw her son sitting there next to the young child she could only assume was Robin's.

"Henry." She breathed.

"I have to go to him." Robin started to stand urgently, but Regina kept her hand on his shoulder and used the other to grab his hand and jerk him back down.

"We have to be careful. We'll get them, but if you go charging in there, you're going to get yourself shot." She said sternly.

"I can take an arrow wound if it means saving them." He said and tried to pull away.

"A _poisoned _arrow? You want to die slowly and make your son an orphan?" She stared into his eyes as the conflict showed clearly in his features. "I have an idea. But you need to stay quiet until I tell you." She waited a few seconds until he gave one short nod.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as she stayed low, but took a few steps past him, staying hidden from the Lost Boys' view.

"A spell. I can put them all to sleep and we can get our sons." At his concerned expression, she continued. "It's harmless. They'll be fine. Just asleep for awhile."

"Alright. I trust you." He held her gaze for a few more seconds before she gave him a nod.

They stayed low to the ground and walked silently, staying a few meters inside the wooded area surrounding the camp. Regina was having a harder time already because the closer they got, the better view she had of Henry. He seemed to be talking to Roland who looked scared as the older boys stalked around them. Her son didn't look scared at all and she wasn't sure if she was proud of that, or worried about it.

"Okay." She paused where she had a clear view and could reach the whole area. Robin knelt down behind her.

Regina took a deep breath. She lifted both her hands in front of her and concentrated, letting the magic build and come to the surface, before releasing it outwards. Robin watched with rapt attention. He'd seen magic before. He'd even seen hers before and experienced it himself, but that didn't diminish his fascination. It was quite a sight watching her work.

He looked back to the clearing as suddenly, Roland and Henry's eyes slipped closed and the two slipped down on the ground. The boys watching them had barely begun to take notice before they fell into unconsciousness and hit the ground with a thump.

"Now?" He asked and she nodded.

"Now." She stood up and the two ran the rest of the way to their children. They could still hear yelling in the distance, but neither really took notice as they finally found their boys again.

Regina fell to the ground by Henry, her hands going to his face, relief at finding him overwhelming her. Robin was in a similar state, picking up and hugging his son close. The relief didn't last as long as it should have. The yelling they hadn't paid much mind to was suddenly getting noticeably louder and Regina and Robin made eye contact as concern grew.

"We have to get out of here." Robin said and they both looked at their own child before looking at each other again. "Take Roland. I can carry Henry." He said, and though Regina didn't want to let Henry go for a second, she was smart enough to know it was the best plan and they did not have time to argue about it. She squeezed Henry's still hand before looking into Robin's eyes.

"I trust you."

She stood up and Robin gave Roland one more squeeze himself before handing the sleeping child to Regina. Regina took him into her arms, his head falling to her shoulder as she held him securely. Even in sleep, he snuggled into her embrace and Regina let the hand not holding his weight, rub over his back.

Robin knelt down by Henry and as gently as possible, picked him up from the ground and rested the boy's body over his shoulder. He stood up straight, making sure he had a good hold on Henry before giving a nod to Regina.

"Let's go." He said and they took off quickly. Regina threw a bolt of magic into the air, the way she'd told the others she could alert them if she got to Henry. At least they would know he was safe now.

While they tried to head back the same way towards their own camp, the voices surrounding them were pushing them off in a new direction. At this point though, neither really cared where they went. Only that they kept the boys safe.

Regina's arms grew tired, but she just kept adjusting her hold on Roland and kept him snug against her. She was more and more grateful Robin had taken Henry because she knew she had no chance of carrying the eleven year old. Especially with how long they were traveling. It was dark and Regina realized they weren't anywhere near their own area.

"We should make camp here. We can find the others in the morning." Robin paused in a clearing and Regina looked around the spot. It looked as safe as they could hope for.

"Okay." She really was getting tired and the thought of resting was becoming very appealing. Regina conjured a few blankets and after Robin laid Henry down on one, he stood up and reached out for Roland. Regina went to move him, but the small boy's arms tightened around her neck. She smiled and Robin rubbed a hand over his back.

"Seems he's already taken a liking to you. I'm not surprised." He reached around and managed to release Roland's grips, pulling the weight out of Regina's arms. Her muscles instantly felt the relief.

Regina dropped to the ground next to Henry. It was wonderful to have a moment of calm to let herself feel the joy of having him safe again. She sat down and lifted his upper body into her lap, her fingers running through his hair. She hadn't been in this position in a long time and despite the circumstances, it was a good feeling.

Robin sat himself down next to her, his own son snuggling into his arms. Robin was in the same state as Regina, just so relieved to have his son back. Regina lifted one of the blankets and draped it over Roland and Robin before adding another to Henry and herself. When Robin gave her a warm smile, she just shrugged.

"It's not safe to start a fire. We don't want to alert anyone to our location." She explained and Robin nodded along.

"Mhm."

"I'm serious."

"Mhm." He smiled and she just rolled her eyes. He looked down at Roland and then over to Henry. "I'm sorry we couldn't get them back to camp." He said genuinely. Regina ran her fingers through Henry's hair again before responding.

"I'm not." She said honestly and Robin tilted his head.

"You're…not?" He sounded only curious and Regina regarded him for a moment.

"It's nice to be his only mom for a moment. Even if he's asleep." She looked down and Robin heard the pain in her tone, despite her best efforts to hide it.

"Can I ask…why does he have two mothers?" He didn't sound intrusive and Regina didn't feel irritated by the question. It was a legitimate one in reality.

"I adopted him as a baby. Raised him until he turned ten and found Emma."

"The woman who birthed him?" He finished and she nodded.

"It's hard to beat the real deal. Especially when she is the fated Savior and I am the Evil Queen." Her eyes remained forward, not noticing the slightest shift that lessened the distance between the man and woman. again.

"You don't have to beat anyone. You _are_ his mother. I might not know anything about your boy, but I'd imagine if he was raised by you, he'll be smart enough to know that. He'll see what he has, I believe that." He looked into her eyes and Regina got caught there for a moment. She hadn't been spoken to like this…ever. Not since being the Evil Queen. She was constantly having a hard time responding to this man.

"He has a reason to believe the way he does. You don't know me. I am _the _Evil Queen. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for me."

"None of what?" He asked and Regina almost laughed.

"Everything. I cast the curse that halted everyone's lives. Stole their happiness. Haven't you heard of any of this?" She asked disbelievingly but Robin just kept that soft, kind look on his face.

"I know of the curse, yes. _But_, would you have your son if none of this ever happened?"

It wasn't like she never thought that through. But what had Regina amazed, was how Robin was the first to ever be willing to point out that little detail. Everyone else just seemed to ignore this rather pertinent piece of information. Henry included.

"I find it best not to dwell on past mistakes. They make us who we are. Apologize…and then move on." He said simply.

"I'm not sure many will agree with that."

"That's _their_ problem." He said and before Regina could give a response, Henry shifted in her lap. He turned slightly and his arms moved and found their way around Regina's waist. She smiled automatically and rubbed her hands down his back. "See? He's the only one that really matters."

"I love him so much." She whispered. Robin shifted just a bit closer until his arm was brushing against hers.

"I know." He said just as quietly. Regina looked over and finally, spared him a genuine, unguarded smile. She realized their proximity then though, and felt suddenly exposed. Robin saw the shifting expression and gave her a more reassuring smile. "Sleep. I'll watch over you." He saw her eyes snap and finished. "All of you."

"I don't need to sleep." She insisted, hugging Henry closer. Robin just nodded. He smiled when her head started lolling less than an hour later.

* * *

The first thing Regina sensed was warmth. She could feel the sun, a body laying on hers, blankets on them both and then her cheek was…was resting against something very warm…and soft…and bare. Her eyes snapped open but she didn't otherwise move. She was surprised to see Roland's face first.

He was still asleep, his head resting on Robin's chest, his face aimed towards hers. She couldn't help the small smile at his peaceful expression, safe in his fathers arms. She moved her eyes down and saw Henry with a similar expression while still laying rest in her lap.

Finally, she slowly and carefully lifted her own face that, judging by the feeling of blood returning to her cheek, had been laying on Robin's shoulder for quite some time. She straightened herself and chanced a glance to the side, only to be greeted by an immediate warm smile.

"Good morning." Robin inclined his head and Regina tried not to let her embarrassment show.

"Morning." She cleared her throat. "Sorry for…" She waved a hand and Robin kept his smile.

"I'm not." He said and she wasn't sure how to reply to that. "I don't usually have such…pleasant companions at night. It was nice."

Regina look into his eyes and then over his face, searching for any kind of deception. She wasn't used to being spoken to that way. Nothing about Robin was familiar to her. Nothing was as she was used to. He didn't speak to her the same way. He didn't look at her the same way. It was completely unfamiliar territory to her and it was frightening. But also a little exciting.

"Mom?"

Before Regina could say anything else to Robin, Henry mumbled, his eyes barely opening. Regina's attention was immediately only on him and she brushed his bangs away. He tried opening his eyes completely and looked up to her face.

"Mom?!" He threw his arms around her neck and while Regina was surprised at the affectionate reaction, she wrapped her own arms around him and pulled him up all the way.

"Henry, it's okay. You're safe now. You're okay." She held him close and glanced over to see that Roland was waking as well. He didn't seem quite as shocked. When he saw his father, he just fell back into the embrace and buried his head in Robin's chest.

"What happened?" Henry pulled back slightly, trying to take in his surroundings.

"We put everyone to sleep and snuck in and grabbed you two. We couldn't make it back to the others, so we stayed here for the night." She brushed her hand over his cheek, relieved he wasn't pulling away. Instead, he smiled up at her.

"I knew you'd come for me." He said and she hugged him again.

"Always." She found herself feeling only happy in this moment.

Despite their location and the dangers still surrounding them, right now she had Henry back, safe and sound and for the first time since their arrival here, she felt safe. She just barely let herself think about who's presence exactly might be causing this feeling. Henry seemed relaxed as well as he stayed in his mother's arms and looked to the other people with them.

"You're Roland's dad?" He asked and Robin nodded.

"Yes. And your Mom's friend." He added with a grin, letting his arm bump into hers. Regina shook her head, but didn't respond. "My name's Robin Hood. It's nice to meet you Henry."

"Robin Hood?" Henry perked right up and Robin gave him a nod. "Cool."

"I'm glad you approve." He laughed. He looked down at Roland and lifted him up. "Roland, this is Regina. She carried you all through the forest." Roland looked up and gave a shy smile to Regina.

"Hi." He said quietly. Regina smiled easily at him.

"Hello Roland." Though it was the first time using his name, it felt oddly natural to her. In fact, as she looked between the boys and Robin, still leaning back casually, she felt oddly relaxed. Relaxed in a way that was so completely unfamiliar to her. But it was nice.

Eventually, they had to get moving. They all knew it, but no one jumped at the chance to start the journey back to the other side of the island. Even Henry, to Regina's surprise. She knew his time with Pan had done something. Nothing huge, but his perspective was altered. Everyone on this island had to face truths at one time or another. Maybe he was finally seeing the truth of her as well. That she truly just loved him.

"You thinking very hard." Robin's voice was right at Regina's ear startling her. She had been watching Henry and Roland as they walked a few feet ahead. She didn't even notice when Robin had stepped close to her. "What's on your mind?"

"My son." She admitted. It was getting harder and harder to stay secluded around him. Or perhaps…easier to be honest. If she was being honest with herself.

"He seems quite loving." He pointed out, not able to pretend he didn't see how close they had been since awakening this morning. The way Regina had put it, he was worried Henry didn't see her as a mother anymore. That didn't seem to be the case now.

"He is. I think being with Pan might have helped with that…ironically."

"It makes sense. I know this place often reveals things about ourselves. Things we've forgotten in the case of your son. Or things we never even realized." He shrugged and Regina glanced at him.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked and he stepped even closer, giving her that soft smile.

"Well I've discovered some things about the so called "Evil Queen". Things I didn't know until I came here." They kept following after their sons, but the space between them was non existent.

"Such as?" She asked quietly, breathing in his scent.

"I may have called you a worthy opponent before but now…"

"Now?"

"Are you guys coming?" Henry's voice broke through and Regina and Robin startled. They each smiled at their sons.

"Coming." Regina smiled and stepped towards them as they faced front again. Robin though, reached out and took her arm, causing her to pause.

"Now…well you're certainly not my opponent at all."

"Then what am I?"

"So much more." He smiled and released her arm, walking ahead and leaving her to stare after him, an unfamiliar excitement forming in her as she followed after.

* * *

**Not sure if there will be more of this or not. Let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"It shouldn't be far now." Robin looked around, finally recognizing some of their surroundings. He adjusted Roland sitting on his shoulders.

"Think he'll be there?" Henry asked as he walked next to Regina. He had picked up the pace a little since they told him about Neal. He had taken the news well and to Regina's surprise and delight, was still sticking close to her.

"I'm not sure, sweetie. We haven't seen anyone since we split up yesterday."

"Right. Sorry." He shook his head and Regina reached down and took his hand.

"No matter what, it's going to be okay. You're safe now." She kept reminding him and he smiled back.

"I know."

"I hear something ahead." Robin stopped a few feet in front of them. He lifted Roland over his head and placed him on the ground.

"Is it our people or more lost boys?" Regina and Henry walked up next to them and tried to see anything.

"I can't be sure. I'll go check it out. You three wait here."

"We should stay together." Regina immediately spoke up but Robin shook his head.

"I'll stay out of sight. I won't risk walking the boys into danger." He said and Regina knew this was the safer option. She definitely didn't like the idea of separating though.

"Fine." She said begrudgingly. Robin nodded and knelt in front of Roland.

"I'll be right back. Mind Regina, okay?" He looked seriously at Roland who gave him a determined nod. "That's my boy." He gave him a quick hug before standing up. Regina stepped forward, smiling when Roland took her outstretched hand. "I'll be right back." He turned and readied his bow as he stepped out of sight.

"Alright boys, let's just sit for a moment." Regina led them over to a fallen log and took a seat, lifting Roland next to her and Henry sat on her other side. The sounds they heard got louder but were still too muffled to distinguish and both boys edged closer to Regina. She placed her arms around both of them and pulled them in.

"He's Robin Hood, he'll be fine." Henry tried not to worry, but after only a moment, he was already wondering if something was wrong.

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Regina was really thrown off by how unnerved she was with the man away from them. They'd been together constantly since he dropped, quite literally, into her life yesterday. There was something about him that made her feel safe and without being able to see him, that comfort was gone.

They heard a rustling sound just ahead of them and Regina jumped up.

"Henry, Roland, stay together." She said and lifted her hands in front of her. Henry and Roland closed the distance between them, sitting together right behind her.

"It's me. It's just me." Robin came into view quickly, and Regina dropped her hands at the sight of his reassuring smile. The boys stood and came up next to Regina.

"Who was it?" Henry asked.

"It's your family." He said with a smile. "_All _of them. I could see their camp. We just have a slight climb down."

His words brought a smile to Henry's face, who leaned into Regina in his relief. She hugged him into her, feeling better as well, knowing at least they weren't in immediate danger. There was a part of her though, that was almost disappointed to know they wouldn't have this little unit anymore. It had certainly been an interesting experience.

Robin had understated their small journey. The climb may have been slight for an over six foot fully grown man, but for the others, it was a challenge. When they came to the first obstacle, Robin grabbed at a rock and part of branch and hopped down easily. When he turned back, the other three gave him a disbelieving look.

"I'll help you down." He smiled at them. "Henry?" He reached a hand out. Henry glanced back at Regina, who gave him an encouraging nod, before he stepped closer.

He followed Robin's instructions and placed his foot where directed. He leaned forward and Robin took a hold of him the second he was in reach, pulling him down and placing him on the ground next to him. When Robin looked back up to the other two, he couldn't help smile at how Roland had backed himself into Regina, looking less than sure about jumping down over the edge. Regina had her hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him comfortable.

"It's alright, son." He smiled and Roland glanced back. Regina walked him forward, keeping her hands on him and reassuring him.

"I'm going to help you reach him, okay?" She said and after another nervous glance around, he gave a small nod. She picked him up and came as close to the edge as possible. Roland reached out and was able to get into Robin's arms relatively easily.

"That's it." Robin praised him, hugging him before setting him next to Henry.

Regina was smiling until Robin turned back and reached for her. She was going to argue. Use her magic or say that she was fine alone. She didn't see the need to conserve her magic like both he and Henry kept saying. It wouldn't take much at all to just poof to them.

But then the idea of letting him help her really wasn't entirely unappealing. That soft, kind look he kept giving her just made her resolve crumble over and over again. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't just an attraction thing. He wasn't the only good looking man around her. It was something deeper. A feeling she'd had since the first moment they laid eyes on one another.

Robin saw the shifting expression. He knew she was not one used to letting others give her any kind of assistance, but he was hoping she'd be willing to let him in a little. He wasn't proposing here, just giving a hand. One that, to his delight, she took.

She ended up getting her hands onto his shoulders while he took her waist in his hands. He took her weight as if there was none and eased her to the ground next to them. When her feet hit, she took the second to gain her bearings. It took an extra few seconds to realize neither had let go of the other.

Regina cleared her throat and dropped her hands. Robin took a bit longer to drop his own, but he did, and then very reluctantly, stepped back.

They continued on for a bit longer, repeating that basic sequence at each drop off. It was a descent climb down and after awhile, they were all getting tired. Depending on their exact position, they could sometimes see their group rather clearly. They could have called out, but none did. It wouldn't really have changed anything.

After the last small jump down, Robin took an exhausted Roland into his arms. The young boy fell asleep almost instantly. Regina took Henry's hand and they all started the short walk from the bottom of the hill towards the camp site.

* * *

Mary Margaret and David had been having a hard time keeping Emma from running off. The relief of having Neal in front of her hadn't lasted as long as it would have under different circumstances. They had seen Regina's signal last night and knew that meant she had him, but the fact that they hadn't come back to camp was worrying her to the point of near panic.

The tentative truce formed between Emma and Regina was not strong enough to ease Emma's doubts of her. After all, before Greg and Tamara were a factor, Regina had been prepared to wipe out the entire town to have Henry to herself. If Regina had found her own way off this island, Emma wouldn't be terribly shocked if she took Henry and left without them. Every minute that went by without them, Emma grew further paranoid.

"Emma, they can't get off the island." Mary Margaret tried again.

"We don't know that. They could have easily found some pixie dust on their own."

"Emma, they did not leave the island." She said with nothing but confidence. Emma faced her with her arms crossed.

"You don't know that."

"Actually, I do." She tilted her head and gave a small smile.

"How are you smiling right now?" She was getting angrier and seeing her mother so relaxed and _hopeful_ was infuriating.

"I'm just happy to see my grandson safe again." She said and Emma's eyes narrowed. When she opened her mouth to respond, Mary Margaret lifted her hand and pointed behind Emma. Emma spun and her jaw fell open.

"Henry?!"

Henry was walking right next to Regina with Robin and Roland on her other side. He held her hand and when Emma finally saw them and yelled out, he looked to Regina before getting her nod and letting her hand go. He jogged over and met Emma halfway, opening his arms and accepting her hug. Neal had looked up from his spot when he heard Emma call out, and was running to meet them as well.

Regina paused and watched the scene play out. Emma and Neal acted as though they thought they'd never see him again. She wasn't too surprised. They probably all assumed she'd take Henry and run. Maybe she should have.

"Are you alright?" Robin stepped close to Regina, speaking so only she could hear.

"I'm fine." She said flatly, but Robin knew she wasn't happy.

"You can always knock everyone out again and we can make a run for it." He said and Regina snapped her head to the side, giving him a disbelieving look. A grin was already on his face. "Joking."

"Very funny." She shook her head, though a soft smile pulled at her lips.

"Well, I feel Roland likes the plan." He looked down at the sleeping boy. Regina watched that warm smile on his face as he looked at his son and matched it with one of her own.

"Come on. I'll set up a bed for him, then we can see what the others are planning."

She led them over to the clearing and just as last night, conjured some bedding for the small boy. Robin laid him down gently, making sure he was comfortable before standing up again. They both stayed right by him though, knowing no one was really safe on the island.

Regina and Robin waited in silence for the next few minutes, though it wasn't uncomfortable. Regina was watching Henry and it was nice to have someone near that understood her discomfort in witnessing his interactions with his other parents. Even if they didn't talk, she was getting used to his presence and the comfort it provided.

In less time than Regina would have though, mere minutes, Henry was running back to her. She saw Emma and Neal looked just slightly confused, but they didn't stop him. When he stopped in front of her, her hands found his shoulders and her smile met his.

"Mom, they got pixie dust." He said excitedly. Regina and Robin looked to one another before turning his way again.

"They did?"

"Yeah, when they found Pan. They stole his pixie dust before getting away. We can get home!" He grinned and Regina smiled back at him.

"Well that is certainly good news."

"Yeah." Emma and Neal walked up behind Henry and Regina glance up at them. "Hook and Tinkerbelle are back at the boat figuring out about making a portal. They think we'll be able to leave by tonight." Emma gave a smile and Regina couldn't say she wasn't relieved.

"Good. Until then?"

"Well David and Neal were gonna see about rounding up some food." Emma said and Robin looked at the other men.

"I can probably assist with that." He said and Neal nodded, though he looked just slightly hesitant. It seemed he was aware Robin may not have the most affectionate feelings for him right now. Robin didn't pay him much attention though, and looked back at Regina. "Would you mind terribly looking after Roland?"

"Of course not." She said immediately. He grasped her arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"Thank you." He said and she nodded. He turned and didn't even look at Neal as he walked by and went to David.

"This'll be fun." Neal said sarcastically before he patted Henry's head and turned to follow the other guys. Emma glanced up at Regina.

"Thanks for bringing him back." She said with a small smile. Regina gave a nod.

"Of course." She looked down and smiled a little warmer when she saw her son. "Always." She said quietly and got a smile back from him.

"Henry." Emma reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned and faced her. "You wanna come…talk to me…for a few minutes?" She seemed a little hesitant and Regina watched them curiously.

"Sure." Henry shrugged and Regina watched them walk away together. She kept her eyes on them as long as possible. All the way until they were out of sight.

She wasn't quite able to relax after that. Looking around it was only her, Mary Margaret and Roland. Unfortunately for her, Roland was sleeping and so Mary Margaret was the only one to talk to. Regina wasn't about to sink to that level, so she resorted to pacing and walking around camp, being able to see their surroundings and watch over Roland simultaneously.

* * *

A little while later, Roland stirred on the ground. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He glanced all around as he slowly leaned up. He couldn't see his father and his expression grew concerned as he pushed himself to his feet. He turned himself and was startled when Mary Margaret was only a couple feet away.

"Well hello there." She said in a perky, _loud_, upbeat tone. She smiled at him but Roland shied away from the unfamiliar woman. He turned quickly and saw a person he _did_ recognize. Mary Margaret watched as Roland jogged over to Regina, hesitantly tugging on the bottom of her blazer to get her attention.

"Roland." Regina turned and smiled when she saw who it was, but noticed his worried expression. He didn't say anything but she could tell he was nervous, so she knelt down in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Where's my Papa?" He asked quietly.

"He went to find some food. He'll be back soon." She reassured. He glanced around again, seeming uncomfortable with Mary Margaret still watching him curiously. Regina noticed and gently took his hand. "Would you like to sit with me until he gets back?"

He didn't say anything, but nodded right away. Regina smiled warmly at him and reached forward. Roland stepped into her arms and allowed her to lift him into the air. Regina noticed Mary Margaret _still _watching them, but ignored her. Instead, she turned away and sat down onto a log, adjusting him comfortably on her lap.

He seemed to relax again and yawned as his head rested on her shoulder. Regina couldn't help but to keep smiling. Henry was the only child she'd been around in such a long time. She really didn't have an impressive track record with kids. It made her feel good that Roland already seemed comfortable with her. Secretly, it made her feel just giddy that he ran away from Mary Margaret and came to her as well, though she was trying not to show it. Well…she may not be trying _that_ hard.

Regina looked up as Henry and Emma walked back into the clearing. She felt some of the tension she was carrying ease at the sight of him. When he saw her, he smiled and started running over to where she sat with Roland.

"Henry." Emma called after, but Henry continued until he reached Regina.

"I'm gonna sit with Mom. I'm fine." He had just a bit of a tone in his voice that suggested he might be just the slightest bit annoyed with his blonde mother. Regina had the sudden temptation to smile, still trying to adapt to having Henry desire her company the same, if not more than Emma's. "Hey Roland." He smiled at the little boy.

"Hi." Roland seemed even more comfortable now, seeing another familiar face.

"Is everything alright?" Regina subtly glanced over to where Emma was watching them and talking to her mother. She looked back at Henry, who took a deep breath and frowned slightly.

"I think Emma's mad at me." He looked just a bit regretful and Regina tried to rein in the anger that wanted to come at that. How they had just got back and already Emma had a problem.

"Why is that?" She kept her tone lighter.

"Because I told her I wanted to go back to our house when we get to Storybrooke." Again, Regina had to calm her emotions before she spoke.

"Our house, as in…_our _house." She gestured between them and smiled the very second he nodded.

"Well I figured it doesn't make sense that I only live with her. You're my mom after all. Shouldn't I live with you too-"

"Yes." She replied instantly, pretty much cutting him off.

"Right. I could live with you both right? Travis at school goes back and forth between his divorced parents. We could do that right?"

"Yes. Yes we could." She was smiling ear to ear and couldn't help it.

She couldn't care less what Emma wanted in this case. And judging by the concerned looks they were getting from her right now, she was not happy about it. But Regina still had all the legal rights to Henry. The only reason he lived with Emma was because she allowed it. She had only allowed it because it's what Henry wanted. If he wanted to come home, he _would_ come home.

Henry was smiling too. Regina was amazed at what this island had done. She was having a nearly impossible time regretting this experience. Everyone faced something here and she hadn't dreamed that Henry would have come back to her because of it. She didn't care to analyze it though. She just smiled right back.

"Are they gonna come to Storybrooke too?" Henry suddenly asked, looking at Roland. Regina, completely involuntarily, without really realizing it at all, tightened her hold on Roland.

She hadn't thought of it at all. She had been solely on the mind track of getting Henry and going home. Then to getting Henry _and Roland _and going home. Not once had she considered that "home" didn't mean the same thing to everyone.

"It'd be cool if they did." Henry added and Regina was brought out of her thoughts.

"Yes it would." She felt very odd now. There was something inside of her that reacted instantly at the thought of them all separating. It may have only been a day, but they had been through quite a lot together. It couldn't just end like that.

Henry started making faces at Roland and the child was giggling almost instantly. Her son kept it up and as Roland started laughing out loud at his antics, Regina's mind started working over the crazy thought of them maybe not separating. Them maybe…just maybe staying together. Would that be too crazy? Regina really started wondering.

* * *

**So...i kind of just started this fic to explore how the first interactions between Regina and Robin could go. That said, there isn't really a definitive direction or outline for this story. So if i add more, i will just be making it up as i go along. Which is fine with me, lol. I'm enjoying writing this. Hopefully you are as well. We'll see where it goes. **


End file.
